La primera ley de la alquimia
by Eclipse218
Summary: Circunstancias aparentemente inocuas y su propio drama personal, hacen que Mustang se interese por la primera ley de la alquimia, pero ésta le acerca cada vez más a la transmutación humana. ¿Hasta dónde llegará?.
1. El pequeño alquimista Joe

**La primera ley de la alquimia.**

**> **

NdA: Hola a todos otra vez. Este nuevo fic transcurre un tiempo después del primero, "Como el perro y el gato", no por darle continuación, porque ésa es una historia terminada, pero la vida sigue para nuestros héroes y lo que ha pasado, ha pasado. Aunque la verdad no sé si haré siquiera mención a lo que pasó XD.

Mi intención es que este fic sea más oscuro, pero no sé lo que acabará saliendo porque mi tendencia parece ser poner a la gente a discutir (entiéndase a Roy y a Ed). Alguien aquí lo va a pasar mal, si la historia sigue el curso planeado, y espero incluir también algo de romance.

Os pido paciencia por anticipado.

>

>

Capítulo 1: El pequeño alquimista Joe.

>

-Lo que pasa es que te da vergüenza consultar con el coronel, porque se trata de un tema de alquimia –reprochaba Al a su hermano-. Pero no hay por qué avergonzarse, Mustang lleva mucho más tiempo que nosotros estudiando alquimia, y estoy seguro de que esto lo puede resolver.

Ed, que se había levantado con tortícolis ese día, se movió como un bloque compacto para no tener que mover el cuello para mirar a su hermano.

-No me da vergüenza que él sepa como cerrar este círculo y yo no. De hecho es casi normal, hace años que yo no tengo que dibujar círculos para transmutar cosas. Pero... –se le erizó el pelo de la nuca sólo de pensarlo- ¿te das cuenta de la cara que va a poner si voy a hacerle una consulta sobre alquimia?.

-Pues...

-Dirá: _"Esto es algo básico, Fullmetal, hasta un niño como tú debería saber hacerlo, pero claro, con esa forma tuya de hacer alquimia dando palmadas a diestro y siniestro es normal que se te olviden estas cosas. ¿No te dijo nunca tu profesor de matemáticas que no usaras la calculadora o te olvidarías de cómo se dividen los decimales?. ¿Fullmetal?. ¿Ed, dónde te has metido?. ¡Ah, estabas ahí, durante un momento te perdí de vista!. Debería quitar ese pisapapeles de la mesa, me quita mucha visión inferior. Anda, apártate que voy a abrir el cajón y no quiero golpearte en la cabeza..."_

Al dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Está bien, iré yo solo.

-¡Ah, no, no, no, no! –saltó de inmediato Ed-. Si vas solo te preguntará por qué no me lo planteaste a mí, y tú le dirás que yo no sabía hacerlo, y entonces él dirá que si yo no sabía hacerlo entonces por qué no he ido contigo y acabará llegando a la conclusión de que me da vergüenza. ¡Y de eso nada! –comenzó a caminar a largas zancadas por el pasillo-. ¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí plantado!. Los malos tragos hay que pasarlos cuanto antes mejor.

Al apuró el paso para ponerse a su altura pensando que en realidad su hermano se complicaba demasiado la vida cuando se trataba del coronel Mustang.

Un ambiente de laborioso trabajo reinaba en la oficina del coronel. Verlos tan concentrados, sobre todo a Mustang, seguramente quería decir que la teniente Hawkeye había tenido hacía poco uno de sus controlados arrebatos de mal genio. Caminando entre las mesas se dirigió hacia la mesa del coronel que únicamente levantó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-¿Necesitabais algo, Edward? –interceptó Hawkeye cuando ya estaban cerca de la mesa de Mustang.

-Ah¿pero ha venido también Fullmetal? –no se pudo resistir a preguntar Mustang, mientras fingía que buscaba por la habitación con la mirada- ¡Ah, pues sí! –añadió cuando después de pasar la vista tres veces por encima de él hizo como que lo encontraba más abajo-. ¿Has crecido últimamente, Ed?. ¿A quién tratas de engañar caminando tan estirado?.

-¡Tengo tortícolis, cretino!

-Tengo tortícolis, coronel cretino. –corrigió Hawkeye y Mustang le dirigió una mirada malévola a su teniente.

-Je, je, el coronel de los cretinos –se burló Ed ignorando el toque que le dio Al con el codo-. Incluso entre los cretinos los hay en mayor y menor medida.

-No queríamos molestar, coronel Mustang –intervino rápidamente Al-. Es que nos preguntábamos si podría ayudarnos a completar un círculo alquímico –el coronel enarcó una ceja y la gran armadura le enseñó un papel con un círculo pintado y un libro de cuentos.

-"El pequeño alquimista Joe" –leyó Mustang antes de coger el libro de cuentos de las manos de Al-. ¡Hey, es la misma edición que tenía yo cuando era un crío!. Mira, Ed –Roy le señaló una de las ilustraciones y leyó las grandes letras que había a un lado-. "Aunque Joe era pequeño para su edad, su gran corazón compensaba su falta de altura y siempre usaba la alquimia para ayudar a los demás". ¿Ves?. Pequeño, pero con un gran corazón. No como tú, pequeño, pero con una gran boca.

La observación hubiera hecho reír a los subordinados de Mustang, pero no se atrevieron. Ed, estaba demasiado cerca y cogiendo aire por la nariz para soltar alguna de sus famosas diatribas y eso era siempre peligroso. En jerga militar, podrían convertirse en un daño colateral si sonreían siquiera.

Sin embargo, Ed no tuvo ocasión de soltar el aire que había cogido en forma de palabras. Tratando de evitarlo Alphonse le dio un nuevo codazo, esta vez más fuerte, y el aire se le escapó a Ed con un "uuuuuf", al tiempo que caía al suelo.

-¿Ya se ha ido Edward? –preguntó Roy, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Ten más cuidado, Al! –gruñó Ed, poniéndose otra vez en pie-. Y terminemos de una vez.

Con dos rápidos pasos, puso encima de la mesa el papel con el círculo.

-Estábamos intentando transmutar un trozo de granito para hacer una figura, como en la historia, pero no conseguimos que el resultado final esté pulido, porque el granito con el que trabajamos no lo está. ¿Qué hay que cambiar en este círculo?.

Mustang le quitó el papel de la mano y le echó un vistazo. Al se acercó también a la mesa.

-¿Estáis usando únicamente granito para la transmutación? –Al asintió y Mustang señaló uno de los símbolos del círculo-. Entonces tenéis que variar los signos que representan los elementos –sacando la tapa de su pluma con los dientes, Roy comenzó a hacer cambios en el círculo-. Así. Hice esto cien veces al menos cuando tenía 10 años. Es una ligera variación con respecto al círculo estándar, es normal que no os diérais cuenta si es la primera vez que lo intentáis.

Les devolvió el papel con el círculo ya corregido y cerró su pluma con gesto de suficiencia.

-Gracias, coronel –agradeció inmediatamente Al-. ¡Vamos a probarlo, hermano!.

Ed ya había abierto la boca para darle las gracias también a Mustang pero por alguna razón las palabras se le atravesaban en la garganta y el orgullo le escocía a rabiar. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y acabó por farfullar:

-No era tan difícil.. –bajando el tono de voz susurró a Al-. Pudimos haberle preguntado a cualquier otro alquimista.

Dejaron la oficina sin mirar atrás. Mustang intercambió una mirada con Hawkeye y se encogió de hombros.

>

>

-Me voy ya, coronel. Si ha terminado, le acercaré a su apartamento –se ofreció Riza a última hora del día.

El coronel Mustang se levantó de inmediato de su silla y no perdió un segundo en ponerse su gabardina negra. En un parpadeo estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –preguntó a su teniente.

Con un suspiro Riza salió por la puerta que él mantenía abierta. Al pasar a su lado se fijó en lo que Mustang tenía en la mano.

-¿"El pequeño alquimista Joe"? –preguntó.

-Sí, los Elric se lo dejaron aquí. Si alguno de ellos le pregunta por el libro, teniente, dígales que lo tengo yo.

-¿Va a recordar viejos tiempos con él, coronel?.

-Bah, sólo es un libro infantil. Realmente me sorprende que lo tuvieran ellos.

-Y, sin embargo, son niños.

Roy asintió en silencio, perdido en sus reflexiones acerca de los Elric.

-Me parece que fue su amiga, Winry Rockbell, la que les trajo el libro –añadió Riza-. Debe ser suyo.

El coronel Mustang tuvo un sobresalto, como cada vez que de forma inesperada escuchaba a alguien mencionar a la joven Rockbell.

-¿De veras? –preguntó mirando el libro ahora como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Había pocas cosas en su pasado que fueran más dolorosas que los Rockbell-. Mañana lo traeré y se lo devolveré a alguno de los dos yo mismo.

No creía que Winry apareciera en su apartamento para reclamar un libro de cuentos... pero era mejor tener todos los frentes cubiertos.


	2. La luz

Capítulo 2: La luz...

>

Era ya su cuarto vaso de whisky. Normalmente esa cantidad bastaba para comenzar a entumecerlo, pero hoy no era suficiente. Sentado ante el escritorio del pequeño despacho que había habilitado para sus estudios sobre alquimia en su apartamento, Roy Mustang alargó la mano hacia la botella para servirse un quinto vaso, bien colmado.

No se había quitado el uniforme al llegar a su casa después del entierro de Maes Hughes. Se había limitado a sentarse ahí, reflexionar acerca de su miseria y finalmente al caer la noche, agarrar la botella, desabrocharse un par de botones de chaqueta y camisa y servirse un vaso tras otro, mientras se refocilaba en su propio sufrimiento y en su sensación de culpa.

La luz de la luna era la única iluminación en el cuarto. Roy alzó el vaso en un brindis hacia la ventana y de un solo trago, lo vació hasta la mitad. Derrotado, derrumbado en su silla, le daba vueltas y vueltas a los acontecimientos recientes, pero no alcanzaba a comprender cómo había podido suceder. Ni siquiera estaban en guerra. Bueno, se corrigió, al menos Maes no lo estaba, porque el ejército parecía tener siempre un frente abierto con Ishbal.

¿Qué había descubierto?. ¿Quién le había matado?. Eran preguntas que por ahora no parecían tener respuesta. Y eso hacía que Roy se sintiera responsable. Un amigo menos. Una viuda más. Una huérfana más. Otro largo trago y vació de nuevo el vaso. Y así, varias veces.

En una de las ocasiones en las que volcó la botella sobre el vaso, no cayeron más que unas gotas. Algo aturdido ya, colocó la botella al trasluz de los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana y guiñó los ojos tratando de atisbar su interior. Su espesa mente tardó un rato en decirle que la botella estaba vacía y con un suspiro de fastidio la dejó sobre la mesa junto con el vaso. Se puso en pie para ir a buscar otra, pero su pie se movió en la dirección incorrecta y tropezó con el escritorio, tirando la botella que rodó por la mesa. Intentó agarrarla antes de que cayera por el borde y lo consiguió pero dio un nuevo golpe contra el escritorio, más fuerte que el anterior y fue él quien, botella en mano, acabó en el suelo.

-¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? –se preguntó a sí mismo con voz imprecisa por el alcohol ingerido.

Tanteó la superficie de la mesa, en busca de un lugar seguro para poner la mano como apoyo para levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue tirar sobre su cabeza un montón de papeles y algo más consistente, cuyo borde le dio un doloroso golpe. Con un gruñido, recogió todo y se levantó, dejándolo otra vez en la mesa. Apartando los papeles ya totalmente arrugados, se acercó a la luz que entraba por la ventana con lo que le había golpeado de forma más contundente. Un libro.

-¡Ja! –exclamó abriéndolo por la primera página-. "El pequeño alquimista Joe".

Llevaba ya una semana con el libro en casa. Pero qué iba a hacer. Los Elric no estaban por ninguna parte, y no iba a ser él el que le llevara el libro a Winry Rockbell. Con paso torpe se dirigió al salón y encendió su luz de lectura, al lado de su sillón favorito. Sentándose, comenzó a leer: "Aunque Joe era pequeño para su edad, su gran corazón compensaba su falta de altura y siempre usaba la alquimia para ayudar a los demás...".

Con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro dio la vuelta a la página y continuó leyendo la simple historia, pensada por lo visto para acercar la alquimia a los niños. A él le había servido en su época. Como muchos otros niños, había querido ser como el pequeño alquimista Joe, claro que pronto había descubierto que la alquimia en realidad no solucionaba demasiados problemas. De hecho tenía tendencia a empeorarlos sin importar que la intención fuera buena o mala, o que su uso fuera responsable o no.

La última página contenía un dibujo lleno de luz, un campo cubierto de flores y un grupo de niños extremadamente felices que rodeaban al pequeño alquimista Joe, que acababa de salvar al pueblo utilizando su alquimia. "Y recordad todos", decía el pequeño alquimista a los que le rodeaban, "lo que dice la primera ley de la alquimia: la luz..."

Mustang dejó de leer y se quedó un buen rato mirando sin ver el optimista dibujo. Conocía la historia. Conocía la primera ley de la alquimia. Era todo tan bonito, y al mismo tiempo tan absurdo. "El pequeño alquimista Joe" no dejaba de ser un cuento de hadas y la primera ley de la alquimia era una soberana estupidez que no se estudiaba en ningún curso de alquimia, por su inutilidad. Aunque quedaba bien en los cuentos, tenía que reconocerlo, y seguramente ésa era su único uso práctico.

¿O no?. Se planteó en ese momento Mustang, dejando descansar el libro sobre su regazo. ¿Podía la primera ley de la alquimia, transcribirse a un círculo?. ¿Cómo podría realizarse el intercambio equivalente para una transmutación de ese tipo?. Si tal cosa fuera posible, él sería el primero en entrar en el círculo y beneficiarse de la transmutación, porque sería un beneficio¿verdad?.

Segundos más tarde, Roy no podía creerse que se lo hubiera siquiera planteado. Echándole la culpa al alcohol por inspirarle imposibles, dejó el libro sobre su sillón y se fue a dormir.

>

>

Al día siguiente en la oficina reinaba un triste y respetuoso silencio que al menos resultaba un alivio para su resaca. Hawkeye le vigilaba constantemente, como si temiera que fuera a cometer alguna tontería y Mustang bufó para sus adentros. Alargando la mano cogió un informe de la bandeja de entrada y comenzó a leerlo, pero después de cinco minutos estancado en la misma línea, se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. En su mente lo único que tenía sentido eran las palabras de la primera ley de la alquimia.

¿Sería posible...?.

Dándole la vuelta al informe, comenzó a dibujar un círculo.

>


End file.
